Fierce Rose
by Fuki
Summary: Acually, to tell the truth, i'm not the least bit interested in you. [DantexMary]


**Story: **Fierce Rose

**Author: **Fuki

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Dante/Mary

**Authors Note: **It all started when I was talking to Botan Urameshi about how much I love Dante and how much he is mine x3. I was being obsessive :3. Well anyway, so then I thought, hey, why not make a Dante/Mary fanfic? A cute one. I just love Mary (As Known As Lady), she is my favorite DMC female character. Okay, well, onto the story. Oh yes. And one more thinger. Somebody **stole** my fanfic at put it on a diffrent fanfiction website, I forgot which, I think it was "Eros".. blah. My friend told me and the theif got in trouble by the mods or whatever -evil grin-. If your one of those low class people who steal stories n' claim them as your own then you better watch outtie! Because I have **tons** (and do I mean tons!) of friends that read fanfiction all over the internet, they even search if they stole any of my fanfics. Because their sweet like that n/n.. Their all sorts of ages, except nobody is my age or younger than me.. hehe, well they call me "the young one"..! Okies, enough chit chatter, if your going to take my ideas', the least you can do is credit me, link my profile on I'd love it if you put my fanfics on your website, I wouldn't mind at all :3.. I hope you like this fic, kiddies.

* * *

"Father? You wanted me?" Seventeen year old Mary enquired, entering the huge living room in her fathers beautiful mansion. It had rich colors, gold, silver, crimson, red wine colors, anything that would delight your pure senses. Though, she didn't really care for rich things. All she really needed was her computer, her room, and food. But she didn't mind the wealth, it was use to her with all the maids and such.

"Yes," Arkham, her father, smiled, he was seated on his chair, it was deep red and it had golden handles,"You will be attending a privite school tommarow."

Mary's pink lips parted.

"What? But I already have a private teacher, and she teaches perfectly." Mary told him, wiggling her pink toes. She, indeed, was smart, she had no trouble while learning, in fact she was a quick learner. Mary hated the outside world.

"Yes," Arkham nodded, "But you need to be more social. Talk. Friends."

Mary forced herself not to roll her eye's or say something rude.

"I don't need friends, i'm fine." She looked down at her cold toes, her dark bangs brushing her fragile face. Mary acually didn't have friends. On the computer, yes. But other then that no. Ever since her mother died she was alone and happy that way.

Arkham shook his head.

"Mary, I already put you in, you have no choice. Now, child, your uniform is in your room, go on." Her father softly told her.

Mary nodded. She turned around and walked to her room, her bare feet smacking the pearly floor, making hard sounds. Her head lowered, her soft hair brushed her peach cheeks.

_School?_

* * *

"Oh darling, this uniform is so cute, you'll look so beautiful!" Lush, Mary's own maid, giggled, waving the uniform in front on Mary. Lush was pretty and sweet. Mary sat on her bed, looking at her maid, then back to her uniform. Mary hated school. She liked to be alone, scared.

"Thank you.." Mary bit her lips, her cheeks bright pink, a smooth blush.

The uniform was neat, so private school like. It had a pretty brown skirt that came up to your thighs, nice silk. It had a creamy colored long sleeved button up shirt.

"Your very welcome!" Lush grinned, "Oh! And these are white sneakers and ankle length creamy socks that your father told me to get you, oh this is cute, the socks match your shirt! Oh, oh, oh! And I got you this back pack that goes across your shoulder, its so cute, it even matches your skirt, aw!"

The corner of Mary's lip twiched. She is way too happy. She's acting like she is going to this private school. Hehe, she talks alot, too!

"Thank you for everything, i'll be sleeping now, good night Lush." Mary softly smiled. Lush was very sweet. Mary laid on her bed and cuddled into her blanket, letting the fluffy-ness get to her.

Lush smiled.

"Okay, good night, honey. I'll put your uniform on the doors hanger. Your shoes, socks, and back pack are on your table." Lush whispered, while turning off the light. She softly closed the door and left. Mary sighed into the darkness. She fluttered her eye's closed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Mary..sweetie..wake up.." Lush slowly and gently shook Mary, who was deep asleep.

"Mmm..uhm.." Mary groaned as light shone into her pretty two-colored eye's. Her gaze stopped on Lush. She turned and looked at the clock. Six o' clock?

"Its time to go to school." Lush squeeked. Mary groaned louder. "Go brush your teeth and take a shower, dearest."

Mary plopped out of her bed and nodded. Tired, she walked to the bathroom, in her room, and brushed her white teeth, secondly she stripped down and took a cold shower, refreshing her sweet skin. She came out, smelling sweet, and wrapped a towel around her fit body. She came out of the bathroom into her own room. Lush left her room when she brushed her teeth to cut her watermellon because Mary loves watermellon. Mary locked her door and changed into her fresh clean clothes, socks, shoes, and back pack. She blow dried her straight hair already, so she brushed it soft. She put on chap stick, cherry, she added it and plopped her lips a few times. She looked in the mirror. Perfect.

"Mary, hurry its six fourty, you have to be there at seven!" Lush called out from the kitchen. Arkham wasn't home since he works everyday and comes home at night. Mary quickly walked out of her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Seedless watermellon was on the glass table Mary sat down at ate some of it.

"Okay now, i'll tell the limo driver to drive you there." Lush smiled to her.

Mary vigoriously shook her head.

"I know where it is, i'll walk." Mary grinned while standing up. She felt good today. So refreashed and..this weird feeling in the pit of her flat stomach.

Lush nodded slowly.

"Good bye, hurry on." Lush waved her good-bye.

Mary nodded and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

"Um..here it is.." Mary swallowed the lump in her throat.

Teenagers everywhere! Walking, talking, flirting, playing, anything! Mary walked on the stairs and sat on it, waiting for the doors to open so everybody can go in. She had room 211 (A/N: Just to let you know, I do not know anything about high school o.o). Mary sighed, her gaze traveling person to person, her chin in her palm, her elbow on her thigh. Boy it was hot.

"Hi there. Your new, right?"

Mary looked up. It was a girl. She had curly black hair, same uniform, blue, gray-ish eye's. She had bright skin, with a slight tan. She looked like those normal, girly girls.

"Hi, yep i'm new, whats your name?" Mary smiled, she seems pretty nice.

The girl grinned.

"Celly!" Celly giggled. (A/N: Its pronounced "Cell-E" the "E" sounds like the letter "E".) "Wanna be friends?"

Mary smiled sweetly.

"Sure. My name is Mary. Hey, how come there are like..no girls in this school?" Mary looked around while she spoke.

Celly laughed softly.

"Because there on the other side of the school, with Dante, this **really** hot boy! He has a brother names Vergil but he's inside." Celly grinned.

Mary snorted.

"Please, I could care less."

Celly's eye's grew wide.

"No way! Come, lemme show you him!" Celly smirked and grabbed Mary's arm. Mary yanked her arm back.

"Nu-uh, I don't wanna. Lets just talk." Mary sighed.

Celly rubbed her wrist.

"You must be the strongest girl in our school! Your fast, too! Dante loves a fast girl.." Celly grinned. "So what do you do?"

Ignoring what Celly said about Dante Mary answered her.

"Fighting, using the computer, drawing, and stuff.."

Celly nodded.

"Thats cool- oh my god!" Celly went into dream mode.

Mary looked at her curiously.

"Its Dante, the guy crowded by girls! With the silver hair and dreamy blue eye's!" Celly squeeked staring at him. "All my friends are there, i'll show them to you later."

Mary looked at the boy, surrounded by girls. Oh wow. Not.

"Not interested." Mary spoke the truth.

Celly's jaw was hanging.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

Celly shook her head.

"Are you a lesbian?" Celly poked her arm.

"No." Mary laughed.

Dante's head flung up to the plesurable feminine voice he heard. He looked at the dark brown haired girl. She wasn't drooling of him? She hadn't met him? Dante licked his moist lips.

"Excuse me, babes', I gotta go." Dante winked at them, they all blew him a kiss or sighed like freaks.

"Hey, Mary, i'll talk to you later, bye!" Celly hopped off the stairs and bounced away.

Mary nodded, her light hand picked up and bid a fare-well. She sighed. Her hand fell to her warm lap where the sun was shining on. Her head lowered in boredom.

"Hey, babe, new around here? Lemme show you around..the janitors closet?"

Mary jumped slightly, her mouth twitched. A male whispered into her pink ear, his hot breath flushed her small ear. Mary spun around and saw _him_, Dante.

"You jerk.." Mary growled, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Her fingers bent on her chest, slighty moving away from him on the hot stairs.

Dante's gaze on her widened a bit. Did a girl just call _him_ a 'jerk'? He would surely gratify this witty girl.

"Well, well, playing hard to get? No need for that trash, commun.." He cockyly told her, shrugging his shoulders. He wore the school's uniform, he had to or else he would of been wearing leather, leather, and leather. So by force, he wore a white long sleeved button down shirt, he rolled up the sleeves reason one; is because he was hot, reason two; he wanted the babes' to check out his muscles. His pants were long silky and creamy colored. His bookbag, which a girl was holding, was the same color as his pants and the same style as Mary's.

Mary laughed quietly.

"Acually, to tell the truth, i'm not the least bit interested in you." Mary lowly menacing uttered. Inwardly, she grinned at his expression. Her pink lips curved up into a pleasing smile. She turned and walked off, cooly, as if nothing happened.

"Not the least bit?" Dante smirked, nodding his head.

* * *

"Uh..this is it..room 211.." Mary looked at the door and peeped through its window.. looks like the teacher wasn't in there yet but some kids were. Its now or never.. Mary opened the door softly, moved in, and shut it behind her.

"Mary? Over here!" Celly called to her, kids blabbering, chatting, and throwing paper balls around in the background. Mary sighed in relief, thank god somebody she knew was in her first class. English class that is. (A/N: I'm sure thats a class..hey i'm only twelve..!)

Mary took a seat next to Celly, by the window.

"You have a class with me?" Celly smiled, slapping her naked hands on her thighs.

Mary nodded.

"Mm-hmm, aren't any of your friends in this class?" Mary smiled at her happiness, she did love to make people happy. She has a sweet side towards friends.

"Well, none of them are in English..hey! Lemme see your scedule?" Celly sighed and waiting for Mary to get out her scedule.

"Here." Mary bit her lip and handed Celly her scedule, hoping they would both have as many classes together as possible.

"Hmm..we have four classes plus lunch together, sweet!" Celly smile grew wider and pinker while she scaned the paper. "My friends have lunch with me so i'll introduce you to them."

"Okay, thanks a bunch." Mary's fingers brushed through her dark chocolate hair.

"No problem, lookie! Its Vergil..oh.." Celly whispered, she couldn't stop giggling, which made Mary laugh.

"Twin, huh? Just diffrent hair style..not interested.." Mary yawned looking at Vergil being mobbed by females. Thats when Mary noticed that somebody was staring at her, she shuttered.. Her thin eye brows furrowed. She turned back (on her chair), not moving her waist (but not all the way, she is not rubber!), and rolled her eye's. Dante. Winking. At. Her. Mary turned around and huffed.

"Does that idiot have lunch with me." Mary snarled loud enough so that he could hear her.

Celly looked at her closly and blinked.

"Verg-"

"No, that guy Dante."

"I think so."

"Fuck.."

"Shh! What if the girls hear you, they'll beat you up!"

"Bring it on.."

Celly giggled cutely. Mary looked at her innocently and blinked a couple of times in adorable confustion.

"You really are a tough cookie!" Celly smiled at her.

"I know." Mary grinned and nodded.

The teacher came in, he looked stricked and nice at the same time. Mary liked those kind of teachers, he looked pretty young too. He looked at Mary and gave a warm smile.

"Looks like we have a new student, introduce yourself. By the way, i'm Mr. Demu." Mr. Demu nodded.

Mary stood up.

"I'm Mary, i'm 17 like most of you.. and I used to have a private teacher till today so i'm not used to this.." Mary kept here eye's down on her her desk as she spoke, she sat down, Celly flashed her a smile, Mary smiled slightly.

"Okay, now on to class.." Mr. Demu cleared his throat.

* * *

"Hey that wasn't so bad.." Mary looked at Celly as she sat down on the lunch table in front of Mary. Three classes past by, now was sweet ol' lunch time. Mary didn't touch her food, she hadn't felt hungry. The food didn't look too dandy either.

"Thats good, after lunch I go to class with you then the last class your on your own, don't worry, it goes by fast. And Dante isn't in that class. So no worries!" Celly grinned, "Oh lookie! My friends!"

Three girls came and sat at the lunch table, smiling at Mary. There was a tall one (Tall as Mary..), and two regular heighted one. The tall was a red head with long pretty curly hair and green eye's. One of the regular heighted ones had really long wavy blonde hair in a high ponytail and brown eye's. The other regular heighted one had really short straight brown hair, which was very light, and very dark blue eye's, she had on glasses (not the nerdy kind!).

"The red head is Jewel, the blonde one is Paige, and the cute little brain there is Lilly." Celly introduced giggling.

They all greeted her and began to talk.

"Hey do you have AIM?" Paige blew her bubble gum, and then continued to chew it like a cheerleader.

"Yeah, its "Gray Petals"." Mary lightened.

"Oh cool! Mine is "Onlydantessobackoff809"." Paige grinned.

Mary laughed.

"Why did you put the numbers?" Mary tapped on the hard table.

"Because so much Dante screen names were taken..boo hoo.." Paige sobbed playfully.

"Mine is "Celly Belly"!" Celly giggled.

"Mine is "Peach honey blossom"." Jewel calmly said, smiling.

"Mine is "Shy lilly flower".." Lilly smiled, pushing up her glasses.

"I'll keep those in mind." Mary stood up and looked down at the girls, "Lets get going to class.."

* * *

"Mary, darling! How was your day?" Lush stroked Mary's soft head.

"Peachy keen." Mary sighed. She stood up from her bed and sat by her computer, turning it on. "I'll be using the computer."

Lush shook her index finger.

"Only fifteen minutes, young lady, your father is having his big birthday bash today and all his rich friends are coming over, including his best friend since high school." Lush put her hands on her hips, "I've ordered a beautiful silk gown for you to wear. All the girls in the party will be wearing gowns and all, after using the computer go straight to the shower and scrub like never before! Then i'll set you up, okay?"

Mary looked at her pink knees and patted them.

"Kay'." Mary smiled slightly.

Lush smiled widely and left Mary's room, slowly closing the door.

When she left Mary groaned. Though, it was her fathers birthday and she got him a very rare ring full of all kinds of gold. Her father loved gold like his own child. Mary shook off her thoughts when the "AOL Instant Messenger" popped up on the screen. She typed her username and quickly typed her password. Quickly she had been invited into a chat room by Celly. (I'll write their names instead of their usernames since it'll be easier)

In chat room

Jewel: Hey, sweetie.

Lilly: Hello!

Paige: Hi, hi, hi, hi!

Mary: Hey, guys, ack..i'm having a party at my mansion, its my dads b-day..

Celly: WHAT! You never told me you were rich!

Paige: Too cool!

Lilly: Indeed!

Jewel: You should be in the "in" crowd, am I correct?

Mary: No, acually..nobody really knows, my mouth doesn't open much..

Paige: MINE GOES ON!

Jewel: Oh..you really are quiet..kinda like me but me and you are somewhat difffrent..heh.

Mary: Heh, oh damn..I gotta go..see ya..!

(Mary left the chat room)

Mary signed off, but left the computer on, and walked to the shower and did Lush's orders (talking a hard shower). She removed her clothes and entered the shower. She firstly took a pink bar of soap and scrubs her soft skin and everyother place of herself, hard. Then she rinsed with warm water. She grabbed a shampoo that smelled very pleasing, squirted it in both of her palms and scrubs her hair hard. Then she left it on for five minutes and washed it off with hot water. Then, for relaxation, she let the hot water splash on her light skin. She came out and wrapped a white towel around her.

Her skin was flushed pink. She took a smaller towel and dried her hair with it, once her hair was dried she came out and on her bed was a box, labeled on it was "Your gown for the party, -Lush.". Mary blinked and opened the box. Oh my..my..it was outrageously beautiful! Mary quickly dried herself, wore a clean undies and put on the pretty dress.

It was a bright gold-ish silk dress. It was long, coming all the down to the floor. It had silver shimmering dimonds on the bottom of the silky dress. The neck was um..a long "V" (a bit wide) coming all the way down to the bottom of her chest in the middle, which showed her breast, which she didn't like, but at least it didn't show her buds. It was sleeve-less it only had straps on her smooth shoulders. In the back, it showed everything except for her butt! Mary gritted her teeth, a bit show off? But at least Mary wasn't fat, her skin wasn't fat at all, in fact she looked breath taking. The dress was soft and fragile, thats what Mary liked about it. Mary twirled around. It _did_ look nice. Mary powdered herself with peachy powder, on her back, chest, neck, and face. Then she put on light brown-gold-ish lipstick. She applied a tiny bit of blush. Then darkened her eye's with black eye liner, she also added mascara. After thinking she closed on of her eye and put on the right amount of brown eye shadow on the bottom of her closed eye then on top of it she put soft gold-ish eye shadow, she did the same to her other eye. She batted her eye's a few times. Her make-up was soft and cute. Perfect. She smiled and stared at the mirror. Being a bit too happy? Heh.

"Ooh lala!" Lush grinned and popped up behind Mary.

Mary blushed over her own blush.

"Uhm..uhehe..w-when is it starting?" Mary looked down at her bare feet, which was covered by her long dress.

"Now, your father had the day off today, now I forgot to give you your high heels, here." Lush grinned, she bent down and put them on Mary. They were the strap kind, the same color as her dress, it didn't have dimonds though.

"W-what! I hate high heels.." Mary frowned.

Lush looked a Mary and blinked, she walks perfectly in them.

"Nevermind." Mary laughed.

"Mary, you should go down stairs and stand with your father while the guest comes it, you'll have to greet them too." Lush opened the door for her to leave. Mary nodded. She went out of the room and slowly went down the stairs, gazing on her father who was in front of the main doors. He smiled proudly, facing her.

"You look beautiful, Mary, dear. Come down and stand beside me..we shall greet all our guests." Arkham smiled. He turned to face the open doors in the grand ball room. The room was so pretty and ordered. Huge, too. There was going to be many guests. Mary sighed and stood by her father.

"Thank you father, you look charming as well. Happy birthday, Daddy." Mary smiled and gave him a small hug. Her father thanked her, thats when people came pouring in, but they were surrounded by both of them first to say their 'hellos'.

"Arkham there you are!"

Arkham turned around, he grinned widely and hugged the man. Mary just stared at them.

"Oh, this is Mary, my daughter, honey this is Sparda, my friend since high school. Best friend." Arkham smiled.

Mary smiled and nodded. She gave him a hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Sparda." Mary looked at him and smiled prettyly.

"Please to meet you, too, dear. Well aren't you a beauty, you wouldn't mind meeting my sons would you?" Sparda smiled widely causing Mary to blush.

"Uhm, thank you, and I wouldn't mind at all.." Mary calmed.

Sparda stood to the side, away from his regular spot, and there were...Dante and Vergil?-! Dressed in suits? Except Dante didn't wear the suits jacket.

"These two boys are my sons, Dante Sparda, and Vergil Sparda."

Mary's lips parted widely. And so did Dante's and Vergil's. Except Dante and a huge smirk on his face then a surprised look.

"Umh! I mean..hello, please to meet..you." Mary tried to act not-surprised.

"No, no..please to meet _you_, Miss Mary.." Dante smiled as he took her trembling hand and kissed it. Mary pinked.

"Hello, Mary.." Vergil greeted, smiling at her. Mary looked at him and smiled a bit back.

Mary yanked her hand away from Dante and looked at her father.

"I'll be..um going up stairs to..my um..room..to uh..turn off the computer.." Mary's mouth twiched..what a stupid reason..blah.

Arkham blinked at her.

"You should take Dante and Vergil with you, show them around too." Her father smiled.

She tapped her foot on the floor..and nodded, she felt her facing getting hot..look what she was wearing..look at all the people..look at these two popular boys' in my house!

All three of them squirmed through the crowd to the stairs. By the stairs it was quiet since nobody was around there and it was more away from the ball room then the other stairs. Mary leaned on the wall, glaring at Dante.

"What are you doing here?" Mary's voice sounded surprised.

"I don't know, I didn't even know that you lived here, babe.. who knew that such a uncanny person could look so hot?" Dante whistled teasingly at her. She turned her head, embarrassed.

"Look," She looked at both of them, pointing at the stairs, "Go on up those stairs."

Dante licked his hot lips, looking at her, making sure that she saw him.

"Mmm, to your room, this will be fun, wouldn't it brother?" Dante whispered, brushed his fingers through his silver hair.

Vergil shrugged and kept quiet.

"Pick up your damn feet and go up those damn stairs." rosiness replaced Mary's pale cheeks.

Dante shook his head.

"Ladys' first." Dante ever so kindly implied.

Mary kept her keen eye on him. She walked up the wide long stairs with the two twins behind her.

"I'll be taking you to my-eep!" Mary shuttered as cold fingers trailed down her smooth back, all the way down to her, well almost, rear. She spun around ready to smack him on his cheek but then..

"Ah, Mary there you are!" Arkham walked up the stairs beside his beloved daughter. "I have great news for all of you! Sparda and I have had a brillant idea. Sparda and his sons will be spending the night over for a while! Isn't that great news?"

Mary frooze, her pink lips parted, staring at her father.

"Uh- y-yes.." Mary felt like smacking herself a million times for nothing.

"Oh, father, what a great idea." Dante smirked.

The two father nodded and grinned.

"Well we should be going, behave!" Sparda warned and walked off to the party with Arkham.

As soon as they left Mary glared at Dante and walked off to her room, quickly. Dante snorted and followed her. Vergil, who was quietly standing there, followed Dante like a lost puppy. Mary slammed her door shut and sat in the middle of her bed, her legs crossed. The two boys entered and closed the door behind them.

"Neato room.. drama queen." Dante laughed.

"Shut up." Mary growled.

"Ooh, computer?" Dante smirked and skipped over to the computer chair, sat on it and then started to search through the web, while Vergil sat on a chair, his legs over eachther looking at the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mary enquired softly, looking at the back of his pretty head.

"Looking threw your computer.. hmm?"

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Gah, i've been lazy lately.. Next chapter will be peachy. I know, I know.. I put like almost the whole story in one chapter.. but its not really like that, there are WAY more new thingers comin. Review!


End file.
